divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion Academy
Champion Academy is a location in the Source Square district of Aleroth that is accessible during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The Dragon Knight can enter the academy after pulling the four levers and defeating the Engineer in Source Square. However, on the first attempt to enter the hero is teleported away for another encounter with Bellegar's minions. Once inside, the Dragon Knight must contend with level 40 and 41 creatures while obtaining the Helmet of Secrets and using it to find the five academy orbs. When all the orbs have been retrieved, the five clues acquired during the quest To Find a Wizard must be deciphered to match the correct orb and rune pairs in the western underground area of the academy to unlock the entrance to the Antediluvian Vault. __TOC__ Layout Ground Floor East Upon entering the academy, proceed straight ahead (north) through the dining room, past the large table and the staircase, to find a passage in the northeast. Save, then go east and down the stairs, facing several enemies along the way. Underground East Helmet of Secrets At the bottom of the staircase a magical barrier is activated when you enter the room, trapping you within. You will face mostly level 40 zombies here. There are two elevated areas (to the north and south), and a large room at the bottom of the second staircase. On the northern elevated area you'll find a lever to the east. Pull it, then proceed down the stairs. Once at the bottom, you'll find a second lever to the east. Pulling both levers spawns Theofolus (level 41), who says: ""Halt! Who goes there? Without the ancient helmet, I cannot clearly see. You cannot have it! It is mine! I am the keeper of secrets. Away with you, forever!" A battle ensues. Theofolus drops random loot, and spawns a chest ("4" on the underground map below) containing the Helmet of Secrets and more random loot, when defeated. Take the helm and mop up any remaining enemies, then return to the ground floor (the magical barrier is also dispelled when defeating Theofolus). Take the large, main staircase in the dining room up to the second floor. Upper Floor East Blue Moon Head east at the top of the main staircase, slaughtering all the foes you encounter along the statue-lined hallway. At the end turn right (south) to enter the dormitory. High up along the northern wall you'll notice Blue Moon ("B" on the upper floor map below), one of five academy orbs that needs to be placed on the correct rune. Go southeast from the orb, then put on the Helmet of Secrets to reveal a false wall concealing a lever in the small room beyond. With the helmet still on, enter the room and pull the lever, spawning a series of three elevated platforms leading to Blue Moon. Exit the small room and take off the helmet. To jump to the first platform, you may need to jump onto a nearby canopy ("5" on map) first. Retrieve the Blue Moon orb, the return to the top of the main staircase in the dining room. Upper Floor West Violet Blast Southwest from the top of the main staircase, put on the Helmet of Secrets to reveal a winding ramp leading up to the Violet Blast orb ("V" on the upper floor map below). With the helmet still on, proceed up the ramp and take the orb, then walk back down and remove the helm. Use the exit southwest from the top of the main staircase, leading to a hallway. Fire God Follow the corridor to the west, then enter the room to the north. Using the Helmet of Secrets reveals that the room contains four pressure plates ("7" on the upper floor map below). You must step on them in the correct order: Southwest - Northwest - Southeast - Northeast. Doing so spawns the Fire God orb ("F" on map) to the north. White Snow Go south, where you'll see three colored torches ("8" on the upper floor map below). Use the Helmet of Secrets to reveal three levers and three additional torches (the real torches disappear). Pull the levers to match the color of the torches visible with the Helmet to that of the torches visible without the Helmet. This spawns the White Snow orb ("W" on map) on the podium in the chapel to the west. Return to the main staircase and descend. Ground Floor West Moss Rat Go west from the bottom of the main staircase in the dining room, and use the Helmet of Secrets to reveal a passage that continues west and down a flight of stairs. Note the large hole in the floor and proceed west, across the wooden planks. Wear the Helm of Secrets to revel a platform; jump to it, then jump to the stone ledge. To reach the Moss Rat orb ("M" on the ground floor map below) in the cage high above the hole, you need to alternate jumps while wearing the helmet and without, stopping on the stone ledges to switch between the two. Once you have the Moss Rat orb drop to the ground next to the hole, and proceed down the stairs to the south, leading to the underground west area of the academy. Underground West Runes From the bottom of the stairs, go west to find a waypoint shrine ("3" on the underground map below). From the waypoint shrine, head north to a room containing many runes ("9" on map) embedded in the floor, and an entrance to the Antediluvian Vault ("2" on map) in the northeast corner. You must match each orb to the correct rune, using the five clues acquired during the quest To Find a Wizard. Once complete, the Antediluvian Vault entry is unlocked. Clues Clue I: "Shine across the shield of truth is what the Blue Moon does." (Halliwell's Pendant) Clue II: "Gold is what the Violet Blast craves most." (Zombie Jake's Ring) Clue III: "The Moss Rat is the opposite of life." (Gula's Book) Clue IV: "The Fire God resides in the snake's mind." (Engineer's Sword) Clue V: "The dark mountains are covered in White Snow." (Maxos Bracelet) Enemies *Ghouls (Street Dweller) – level 40 *Skeletons (Blistering Fire / Ice Metal / Repulsive) – captains / minions / rangers, level 40 / 41 *Undead (Champion Academy / Vault Guardian) – captains / commanders / mages / priests / rangers / soldiers, level 40 / 41 *Zombies – level 40 Characters *Theofolus – spawns chest containing Helmet of Secrets when killed, level 41 Quests *To Find a Wizard Loot *Helmet of Secrets – armour, quest item *Blue Moon – orb, quest item *Fire God – orb, quest item *Moss Rat – orb, quest item *Violet Blast – orb, quest item *White Snow – orb, quest item Exits *Source Square (Aleroth) *Antediluvian Vault *Waypoint Shrine Gallery Champion Academy dining room (D2 FoV location).png|Dining Room Champion Academy underground east (D2 FoV location).png|Underground East Champion Academy dormitory platforms spawn (D2 FoV location).png|Pulling the lever spawns platforms Champion Academy helm reveals ramp to violet blast (D2 FoV location).png|Helm reveals ramp to Violet Blast Champion Academy pressure plates room (D2 FoV location).png|Pressure plates room Champion Academy torches (D2 FoV location).png|Colored torches Champion Academy moss rat in cage (D2 FoV location).png|Moss Rat orb in cage Champion Academy Antediluvian Vault entrance (D2 FoV location).png|Antediluvian Vault entrance Champion Academy Theofolus (D2 FoV character).png|Theofolus Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations